


A Wonderful Thing

by QueenSquared



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Hunay, Shunk, modern au i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7944112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSquared/pseuds/QueenSquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm on a terrible date and you're my waitress please help me AU"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wonderful Thing

**Author's Note:**

> The response to my first Voltron fic was amazing and overwhelming in the best of ways. Thank you guys SO MUCH for commenting, leaving Kudos, and sharing it! <3
> 
> Also, if Shay and Hunk don't get together in Season 2 I will literally fling myself into the Sun:)

It was all Lance's idea.

Hunk couldn't blame him. He knew he was just trying to help, but Lance wasn't the most efficient matchmaker in the world. So naturally, Hunk was likely to get paired with a very unlikely person under Lance's decisions.

And just like always, he would end up going along with it.

"C'mon, man. It hurts me to see you like this. You gotta get out there and meet some people."

Hunk was very uncertain about this.

" I dunno. What if something goes wrong? What if she doesn't like me? What if I don't like her? What if she thinks I'm weird?"

Lance chuckled as he helped Hunk straighten up his shirt.

"Oh you're weird ,alright. But listen. She's a good friend of mine. I know that you're nothing she can't handle. She'll crack you in a second."

That's exactly what Hunk was afraid of.

And that's what he remained afraid of even as he was sat on one side of the table, in front of the most docile, professionally held person he had ever met.

Katie Holt.

Hunk found himself fiddling with his silverware more than he found himself looking at her.

It wasn't like she was a horribly boring person. She just wasn't his type. Katie was a very sincere person; she took her work very seriously and held herself to higher standards than other people.As much as he didn't like to admit it, Hunk knew that he would never be able to be fully comfortable around her.

Which made this the most awkward date he had ever been on.

He fumbled for his napkin before deciding to make the first move.

"So...you watch any cartoons?" he offered.

Katie adjusted her glasses.

"I only watch documentaries relative to the profound mind. Keeps the thoughts going."

Hunk felt himself actually sink into his seat.

"Oh, well, that's.....nice."

It was practically painful. In every way. They were so incompatible that it was laughable. Hunk should've known better than to let Lance pilot and assault his love life. 

"Before Hunk could struggle to come up with another topic, new footsteps approached the table. A waitress had came to help them.

"Hello. My name is Shay. I will be your waitress today. Can I start you two off with something to drink?" 

Hunk tried to reel back a sigh as he ridiculed himself in his head. He didn't think to ask what Katie wanted for a drink. What kind of gentleman was he?

 He looked at her approvingly, but Katie just shrugged. Hunk decided to stick with the basics.

" I believe the young lady would like a water, as would I."

Oh god. The words felt so foreign on his tongue. "Romantic" dates were nothing like friend dates.

He had to think of something.

And that something was standing right in front of him. 

Hunk looked up at the waitress, who was waiting expectantly, and he suddenly flushed red. He hadn't been listening.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that?"

The waitress blinked once and stared at Hunk. He suddenly realized how super bright her eyes were.

The girl- or "Shay" , after a once over with her name tag, smiled genuinely.

"That's alright. I asked if you wanted any appetizers."

 Hunk would have said no. He would've wanted to talk more with Katie. But he suddenly felt compelled to do something new.

He pointed to the first item on the menu.

"Yes. We would like some chips please, Shay."

Shay seemed a bit taken aback by the usage of her name, but she complied.

"Okay. I'll be back for your order."

 Hunk watched her walk away. When he turned back to Katie, she was looking at him in a way he had never seen before.

"Who was that?"

Hunk frowned and shrugged. "How should I know? I've never seen that girl in my life."

Katie made a face like she was going to laugh, but she remained composed.

"You sure? It appears as if you had a moment there."

Even though it didn't make sense, he knew exactly what she meant.

There was something there. And Hunk wanted more. Shay seemed like a delightful person.

But Katie was sitting right in front of him. Even though she didn't seem particularly interested, Hunk didn't want to just abandon her. All he knew was that he wanted out of this date. The question was, how?

Hunk pushed himself away from the table and stood up. 

"I need to use the restroom" he said and without an answer, he fled the area.

Making a beeline for the bathroom, Hunk let his eyes dart all over the restaurant. He scanned the place for something, a distraction, anything to help the date fill up. He just wanted to take Katie home. 

But like earlier, his eyes fell upon the balmera girl. 

Better than nothing. 

Even though she was clearly busy, Hunk walked right up to her. 

"Shay."

She turned around, clutching her notepad in her hand. But regardless of her schedule, she smiled warmly.

"Oh hello. I'll be back with your chips in a moment you'll just have  to wait."

Hunk walked closer to her.

"Wait. Please. I need your help."

That seemed to strike a nerve in her. Shay nodded and put her notebook in her pocket. 

"I'll see what I can do" she said, hopefully.

Hunk smiled. He then took her hand and pulled her to the side of the room. Shay was confused.

"Listen, if you would like to speak with the manager, I'd be happy..."

"No" Hunk said abruptly. " I mean, look, you see that girl over there?"

Shay followed his point to Katie. She looked frustrated.

"Yes I see her" she said, quietly. "Keith pointed her out to me."

Hunk was about to launch into his plan of faking an emergency to take Katie home, but he paused.

"Whoa wait. Who's Keith?"

Shay raised a hand toward a booth a few seats away from Katie. Sitting alone was a boy about Hunk's age, with a bowl of soup and a book in his lap.

And he was totally side eying Katie.

"I don't think dates are supposed to work like this" Hunk mumbled.

"He's a friend of mine. Really great guy. I'm sure he'd be willing to take her off your hands for a couple of hours" Shay offered. 

Hunk took a moment to think about it, but however way he approached the situation, he saw Katie happy with another person that was a little more reserved than he. Keith was a perfect match. Sorry, Lance.

Hunk looked back at Shay.

"What do I need to do?"

Shay proceeded to walk Hunk through letting Katie down easy. And with a little persuasion, Hunk had gotten Katie a little bit interested in Keith.

"You said he's been watching me the whole time?" She said, her cheeks tinting red. Keith and her had made very brief eye contact. He averted his attention as soon as he noticed.

Hunk smiled. "Yeah. I think you should go talk to him."

Katie looked at Hunk and it was obvious that she wanted to do so. But there was a hint of disappointment behind her eyes.

"I'm sorry this didn't work out, Hunk. You seem like a really great guy."

Hunk waved his hand. "Hey it happens. What'd you expect from a guy like Lance?"

Katie pursed her lips in a straight line. "He's an idiot."

That was the first time that night that Hunk laughed at something Katie said. She smirked. 

"Thanks for pre-dinner, I guess. I'll see you around, Hunk. Your lady is waiting."

Hunk felt his face go hot abruptly. Shay stood by the door, getting ready to leave. Her shift was over.

"Oh, Katie. She's not my, uh, girlfriend."

Katie raised an eyebrow at Hunk.

"Right. She's just a rock that you met and you admire very much. Goodnight, Hunk."

With that, Katie left to go find Keith at his booth. Hunk would have stopped her, but he decided that it wasn't worth it. 

Once they were together, Hunk made his way to the door. Shay actually linked her arm with his.

"So, who is this Lance you all speak of?" She inquired.

Hunk couldn't help but smile.

"He's just a boy with a very great idea."


End file.
